


Contradictions

by NAMINEM



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: I don't know fanfiction terms, Lime, M/M, Takes place not long after Sebastian makes a contract with Ciel, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAMINEM/pseuds/NAMINEM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William and Sebastian are enemies and lovers simultaneously. This truth is inescapable, and contradiction is merged with every aspect of their relationship.</p>
<p>(Rewritten 4/9/16)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contradictions

William did not have to remove his gaze from his book to know who had entered his home without using the door. The chill that crawled up the back of his neck told him enough.

Fighting the shudder that wracked his body, William eyed the well-dressed demon standing in his entryway. Despite the light coming from the fireplace reaching nearly everything within the room, the beast was mostly bathed in shadow, as if he was a shadow himself and was now coalescing into a physical, human shape.

Spears removed his gaze from his uninvited but always-anticipated guest and returned to his book with a sigh, attempting to exhibit indifference he did not actually possess. Indeed, he could already feel a kind of energy building under his skin and sinking deep into his muscles, but he forced himself into aloofness and remained in his armchair.

For a time, neither said a word. The small clock upon the mantelpiece ticked resolutely through the silence, and William endured the anticipation by staring into his book. He endeavored to continue reading as if he hadn’t been interrupted but found that he could no longer concentrate enough to understand the words. So instead, he chose to examine the spaces between the typed, ink symbols and look for inconsistencies.

At length, the reaper sent another calculated glance at the demon. The beast had not moved since he had materialized into the room, but those burning, red eyes were settled upon him with intention.

William knew that he would wait for as long as necessary. Or at least until he was summoned again by his master. (Daren’t the devil be anything but loyal.) He half-wished to let him stand there for the rest of the night, just to see what would happen.

With deliberate leisure, the reaper marked his place in his book and set it on the end table beside him. He pushed himself up from his armchair and straightened his waistcoat with several sweeps of his hands. He moved next to adjust his necktie but remembered partway through the motion that he was not wearing one at present and altered the path of his hands, tugging instead at the collar of his dress shirt to correct it. Then finally ( _finally_ ), he strode toward the demon.

There was no outward reaction from the beast. He held himself stiffly – in much the same way that he did whenever his newest master was present – but the way that his crimson gaze slid languidly up William’s body as he approached betrayed his true nature.

To think that the same demon he knew to have started the Black Death was playing butler to an adolescent Earl…

William stopped before the demon and studied him quietly. The last time they had truly interacted was in 1872, before the demon had gone off to seek new masters. At the end of the recent Jack the Ripper murders when he had collected Grell, William hadn’t had much time to look the beast over, but based on what he had seen during the brief glares he had thrown his direction, there had seemed to be something different about his appearance. And now that he was standing within arm’s reach of him, he could see that his observation had been correct.

For the demon, donning a new role often meant donning a new face, so he had made some minor alterations to his human form in order to become “Sebastian Michaelis.” His hair was shorter and more unkempt now than it had been. (Before, it had been long, sleek, and ironically angelic in its beauty. The beast had always been pompous, but he likely made the change to blend in as a butler.) His height had also been altered, and while he was still taller than William, he was a few centimeters shorter than he used to be. His frame was slighter (deceptively so, he was sure) and his features were – for lack of a more fitting way to describe them – less mischievous. However, William thought that his eyes were the same as they had been before.

He recognized the appetence in them, heavy and dark.

The demon captured William by his shirt collar and yanked him closer, seizing his lips in a rough kiss as if he was reclaiming possession of something that had earlier been stolen from him. William, however, was accustomed to this form of greeting and was unruffled by his brazenness.

After knowing each other for so many decades, the need for pleasantries had waned, and the process had become a routine.

The reaper grasped the lapels of the faux butler’s tailcoat and tugged, closing the remaining space between their bodies and deepening the kiss with a dash of tongue. For a fleeting moment, the smoky scent of souchong tea struck him – surrounded him as if it were emanating from the demon’s very being – before everything became a rush of sensation and action.

What had been a forceful and somewhat sloppy kiss grew almost violent – a carnal battle accented by the fisting of clothes and the raking of fingers through hair. The demon was now everything that William could possibly be aware of. Touch and taste. Breath and sound. The two of them never separated, not even as they began to stagger in the direction of the bedroom. They were both familiar with its location, so the process of getting there was a combination of pulling and being pulled.

William could admit, if only to himself, that the demon had an effect on him. The way he held himself, acting suave; his silver tongue, so aggravating yet so fresh to the ear; his taste, somehow like fire itself – it was all _maddening_. He caused William to make reckless choices and to act in an undignified manner.

That moment, actually, was an apt example, as he allowed the beast to slam him back against his bedroom door and did not care in the slightest when he heard the wood crack behind him and the hinges bend with a squeak.

In fact, he rather enjoyed it.

With one hand, William undid Sebastian’s necktie and tossed it to the floor. With the other, he felt around for the doorknob, and once he had successfully located it, he gripped it tightly and gave it a sharp twist.

The door lurched open, sending the two careening into the darkened room. Spears had to take several quick steps backward to stay on his feet, but he remained tangled with the demon, mouth on his and hands clenching at his tailcoat.

An abrupt spike of pain shot though William’s lower lip, and he only just kept himself from jumping or releasing a noise of surprise.

Did the beast just _bite_ him? A kernel of irritation sparked in the reaper’s chest.

Through the sting and throb, he felt that familiar, triumphant smile emerge against his lips, and when William opened his eyes, the demon’s crimson ones were waiting to meet his gaze.

Yes, the beast had bitten him – and he had done so intentionally.

That cheeky, impish, provocative, seductive, _enticing_ …

William’s irritation was quickly squelched and replaced by growing desire. He had to make an effort not to appear as desperate as he was becoming.

He pushed the demon onto the edge of his bed and climbed onto his lap. Hooking an arm around the other’s neck, he pressed his fingers to his throbbing lower lip and pulled them away to find them tinged with blood. The coppery tang now assaulted his senses, and he hissed through his teeth in what hopefully sounded like irritation rather than arousal. “Seriously, what was that for?”

“Ah, apologies,” the demon replied, neither sounding nor looking remorseful. “It has been so long since I have last seen you, so I got a mite overexcited. Surely you cannot blame me.”

“I suppose I cannot,” the reaper replied, plunging his fingers into the other’s soft, ebony hair and tugging harshly at a fistful in vengeance.

Even now that Sebastian’s head was twisted to the side at an uncomfortable-looking angle, he only chuckled through his closed-lip smile, as if he was amused with William’s viciousness. He seized the bespectacled man by the hips and pulled him closer across his lap (creating friction that truly tested William’s self-control). His hands then found their way to their favorite place to rest on the other: his backside. “I would like to believe that you’ve missed me…” He accentuated these words by giving William’s rump a firm squeeze and thumbing at the waistband of William’s trousers.

“I have not,” William interjected coolly, but his growing sense of _need_ slipped into the way that he seized the demon’s shirts between clenched fists and gave one, sharp pull.

The noise of fabric splitting apart sounded loudly in the heated air as all three layers of the demon butler’s shirts were forcibly opened. Buttons flew from their typical stations along the demon’s torso and scattered into the shadows around William’s bedroom. The chain for Sebastian’s pocket watch snapped under the force.

A look of mild annoyance flickered across Sebastian’s face before being replaced by that loathsome smile again. “My,” he drawled, leaning forward and pressing his lips to William’s jawline. “Aren’t we impatient this evening.” His lips began to work down William’s throat, leaving a trail of quick half-kisses as they moved.

Sebastian was one to talk since he had left his master in the middle of the night for the sole reason to fuck, and William was about to tell him so when the demon’s teeth grazed his exposed throat, threateningly close to his trachea.

A purposeless breath stuttered through William’s mouth at the sensation and the exhilarating burst of adrenaline that followed it. “Do shut up,” he managed to say in a relatively unaffected tone of voice, but he was beginning to lose the rein he had on his desire and felt suddenly and acutely aware of the tightness at the front of his trousers. Attempting to keep face, however, he forced his hands to cooperate, running them up the demon’s chest before pushing the torn cloth from firm shoulders.

The beast must have sensed that William’s composure was failing because he pulled back, his smile stretching to reveal sharp, white fangs. “Oh, my dear William…” he cooed teasingly. Tutting quietly, he shrugged out of his torn clothes and discarded them on the floor next to the bed.

William registered the spark of mischief in the demon’s eyes a moment too late. Before he could react, he was flung from his perch. A half-second of hurtling backward through empty air and then his back slammed against the wall.

The entire house seemed to shake – wall décor and other elevated items clattered to the floor around the room. William only had enough time to right himself before the demon was upon him again.

In a quick, effortless motion, he tore open William’s waistcoat and dress shirt and then pinned him by his shoulders to the wall. His eyes now blazed like fuchsia embers, and a low, rumbling sound erupted from his throat – half a purr and half a growl – that certainly did not help William maintain self-restraint. He came in close, as if for another kiss, but then stopped a hair’s breadth from William’s lips to speak.

“… If you need me to fuck you into a state of senselessness, you only have to ask,” the beast whispered tauntingly, his breath hot against William’s mouth.

William scowled reflexively and opened his mouth to speak, but the demon stopped him from doing so by reaching for his spectacles and pushing them higher up William’s nose in a way that William himself might have done.

“ _Honestly_ ,” the demon enunciated, speaking more through his nose to mimic Spears’s tone. “Was that what you were about to say?”

William gave an irked noise like a growl and yanked Sebastian’s head forward to crash their lips together again. He could once more feel the demon’s self-satisfied smile, and he hated its presence as much as he enjoyed it.

With this demon, contradiction was the norm. He loathed his existence but desired him. He’d refuse his touch but then welcome it.

On many occasions, William had questioned his sanity. However, he would always come to the same conclusion: emotions are not stable things, and having them was not a choice he could make (no matter how much he pretended to be in control). It mattered not to him what the demon’s newest name was or who he was in contract with because he was the same beast, regardless of any changes in title or appearance. And there was something about him that was addictive.

So as Sebastian (tenderly but lovelessly) licked away any traces of blood from William’s healing lips, logic was the farthest thing from his thoughts.

With as much warning as last time, the demon again pierced a tooth through the sensitive, raw skin of William’s lip.

However, this time William moaned. “You _bastard_.”

**Author's Note:**

> For this short piece, I wanted to try something different from what I usually do for these two, so I guess it's more like the "classic" way that they're portrayed together.
> 
> EDIT (4/9/16): So I decided to work with this piece a little more. >w> The first version was lacking context and personality, so I gave the story a new opening and dove a little deeper into William's POV (and oops, now he's a wee bit of a sadomasochist. My bad~) I basically ended up rewriting this entire piece. Seriously, there are only a few things that are the same as they were before, and the story is now more than twice the length. I'm still open to making changes, though, so if there's anything that you feel needs improvement, just let me know! <3 Hope you enjoy(ed) reading!


End file.
